Melhor que um sonho
by Flaviackles
Summary: Porque um tem que se render e contar os sentimentos para tudo virar uma realidade.


**Título:** Melhor que um sonho'

**Autora:** Flaviackles

**Sinopse:** Porque um tem que se render e contar os sentimentos para tudo virar uma realidade.

**Ship:** DamonxStefan ( sim , eles são dois homens e irmãos que se pegam) tô avisando. beleza? eu goooosto *-*

Bom, eu seempre quiis fazer uma fic StefanxDamon e então surgiiiiu ) Me deixe saber se gostaram ou não.

* * *

Passava-se da meia noite quando Stefan abriu a porta da Mansão Salvatore, fechou a porta bem devagar para não acordar Damon que tinha uma audição bem perspicaz até dormindo, não estava a fim de acordar o irmão que já tinha falado horrores por tê-lo acordado na noite anterior com um pesadelo, o que fez Stefan passar o dia fora e não querer ver o irmão o dia inteiro. Subiu as escadas em silêncio, porém não o suficiente já que ouviu passos e ao olhar para o topo da escada viu seu irmão, bravo só para variar.

- Foi mal Damon, eu não queria te acordar. - disse Stefan sincero.

- Mas acordou. - disse friamente.

Stefan bufou realmente cansado das discussões.

- Foi mal.

- E agora perdi o sono, graças a você novamente Stefan.

Stefan passou por Damon, indo em direção ao seu quarto, enquanto seu irmão te seguia.

- Dá próxima vez eu durmo na casa de Elena. - ele olha para Damon antes de rodar a maçaneta, entrando no quarto ignorando o olhar de seu irmão e entrando.

- Ótimo, e me deixa preocupado aqui. - diz baixo caminhando para seu quarto. Quando escuta:

- Hã? – ele olha para Stefan.

- Que é Stefan?- encara o irmão.

- Você está preocupado?- perguntou com esperanças.

Damon bufou:- Não, só não quero que me acorde. - dá de ombros.

- Eu te ouvi, sou um vampiro, lembra?

- Preocupado com meu belo rosto que pode ficar com oleiras e eu perder o meu charme. - disse parando na porta do seu quarto.

- Admita irmão, você me ama. - Stefan entrou no quarto, assim como Damon.

Damon deita, pensando no que seu irmão tinha falo: "Sim amo, mas não como irmão", demorou muito para ele pegar no sono.

Damon acordou com Stefan gritando seu nome, em segundos, Damon estava no quarto de Stefan pronto para lutar com quem tivesse atacando, mas o quarto estava vazio, assim como no dia anterior, suspirou. A única presença era Stefan na cama falando seu nome e ofegando.

Sentou-se na cama ao lado de Stefan e balançou ele pelo braço:- Stef.

Stefan abre seus lindos olhos castanhos e encara Damon, corou levemente:- O que faz aqui, Damon?

Damon cruza os braços:- Stefan, eu acordei com seus gritos, você teve um pesadelo?

- Não.

- Então por que gritava meu nome?

- Não sei, eu não lembro. - disse nervoso, virando a cabeça para o lado. - Que foi, está preocupado?

- Não Stefan, eu quero dormir e você fica aí me chamando como se fosse um bebê.

Stefan olha para ele bravo:- Suma daqui Damon, você é um idiota, eu te odeio. – ele dá um murro na coxa de Damon.

Damon ver que Stefan estava magoado:- Foi mal Stefan, quer me contar o que houve?

Stefan sorriu e Damon ficou feliz por ser responsável por um sorriso de Stefan depois de tanto tempo.

- Pronto, agora vai me contar o problema? Quero dormir.

Stefan negou:- Não quero, pode ir dormir.

- Era o que eu estava fazendo até você me chamar... Vá dormir Stefan.

- Boa noite Damon.

Damon apenas saiu do quarto.

Stefan foi para casa depois de passar o dia na casa de sua amiga e ex-namorada Elena, que ao perceber que o namoro dos dois estava esfriando terminou com ele, o que ele aceitou numa boa, já que já sabia dos sentimentos pelo irmão.

Elena, está já estava com certas dúvidas da pessoa que Stefan estava apaixonada: Damon, que Stefan falava com tanta empolgação do irmão, que os olhos deste brilhavam na palavra 'Damon'. Ela só esperava que Damon não machucasse mais Stefan senão ele se veria com ela.

Damon acordou 3 horas da madrugada com seu nome sendo chamado pelo seu irmão, e o quer que estivesse deixando Stefan assim, ia ser resolvido agora. Damon segue para o quarto de Stefan e observou seu irmãozinho chamar seu nome, apertando os lençóis, topou na sua testa e ele estava extremamente quente.

- Stefan... Stefan... Stef.

Stefan abriu os olhos meio assustado.

- Com o que está sonhando?- pergunta Damon, determinado, olhando para os olhos de seu irmão.

- Nada Damon... - ele é interrompido pelo dedo do seu irmão, pedindo silêncio.

- Psiu, eu só vou sair desse quarto quando você me disser o que está sonhando.

- Damon. – Stefan choramingou.

- Fala.

Stefan ia se levantar, mas foi preso com o peso de Damon em cima de seu corpo, com seus braços presos em cada lado do lençol:- Diz, Stef.- não havia espaços para objeções.

- Damon, por favor. - Stefan implora com os olhos.

- Não maninho e nem me olhe assim. Eu estou morrendo? Machucando-te? O que acontece nesse sonho?

Stefan se aproxima de Damon e lhe da um selinho, voltando a se deitar no colchão:- É isso que você faz, satisfeito?

Damon sorriu:- Só isso? E você grita tanto?- Damon pergunta com um sorriso sacana.

Stefan encarou o irmão incrédulo não acreditando que este sorria.

- Não, não é só isso. - ele corou um pouquinho.

Damon sorriu:- E o quê mais, Stef?

- Você vai me fazer falar?

- Não, não, eu sempre quis dizer isso. - se deitou completamente em cima de Stefan:- Eu vou transformar todos seus sonhos em realidade.

Stefan riu:- Pode soltar meus braços, Damon?

- Tudo que quiser irmãozinho. - diz dando vários beijinhos nos lábios deliciosos de seu irmão. - Stef?

Stefan amava quando Damon te chamava assim:- Diz.

- Eu te amo, muito. - diz ele abrindo o zíper da calça do seu irmão mais novo.

- Eu também te amo, Damon. – diz com um enorme sorriso.

Fim'

* * *

Agoora com as mudanças está tão mais fácil deixar uma review neer ? lalalala *-*


End file.
